Fortune
by melanthaangel
Summary: Just a small one shot about Rose and Dimitri, I will continue it if I get enough reviews, hint hint :


4 years ago, there were two people. One, the boy, was joking around with mates, his family a few strides away. He was top of his class, and yet popular too. Good looking enough to make girls swoon, but private enough for them never to flirt with him. He was almost six foot, with maroon eye's and a shade darker hair; he caught any girls' eye.

The other was a girl, she was only twelve, but told people she was thirteen… minus six mouths. But even at eight she was renowned at her school for being mouthy, disobedient and cheeky. She had dark brown hair that hung down her back; otherwise she looked a bit the boy. They both were fierce, although in their own ways.

She was in Montana, he in Siberia, in a small town named Baia, and yet they saw the same sing on similar tents. She grabbed the hand of her friend who was with her and ran straight too it, while he walked past it, showing no interest, whilst really he wanted to see. I'll cheek later he said to himself.

As the girl entered the tent, she saw a woman in a long floaty dress the shimmered in the candlelight. It was silver. She had a warm face that was only partly available to see. Around the small room were other candles of shapes and sizes, there were some crystal balls and other things you'd associate with fortune telling.

"Have you, my dear, come to ask about your fortune?" The woman said, age making her voice crackle. "Don't be scared, young ones. Now who shall go first?" The girl with the long dark hair stepped forward, she was always the more forward of the two.

"Good now, give me your hand, that's it; now place it of the crystal. Good, good, now let me see."

"What do you see?" The girl whispered.

"I see so many things. I see you," she said pointing at the fair haired girl who was standing up absentmindedly, obviously in the realm of the paranormal. "There, in almost every view. I see what the times do to you both. How your bonds of friendship are so strong. And grow stronger still as the years pass. But I see a division; you will, one day, realise that there are some things you must do on your own. There will be, someday, no roads that you can travel side by side. You will each be alone.

"But you will not be, there will be a man. He can carry both you and your problems. He will help you to reach every goal you have. He will be there every step. Hurting you will hurt him, and when he's weak, you have no strength. He will hold you, until your tears stop. He will love you, even after you hurt him, again and again.

"But you will not love him like you love someone else. That someone else is completely different. 'In a different category of his own' you'll say one day. He'll open your eyes, caress your cheek and own your heart, just as you own his. You may shout and scream, but you'll always end up in each others arms. He will take your breath away every time you see him. You can try not to love him; believe he will too, but there's nothing that can separate you. Not you, not him, not rules, not the other man, not space, not time, not even her. Not lies or even truth, not rumours or law. Not even, in the end, death. You'll love will be stronger than it all.

"Remember these though, you're life will be split in six, and you will know each will end by these makers.

"You shall know you're at your first by two names; Belikov and Rindali. At the end of the first, you shall have known pain like you've never known before, you shall have believed lies and then told the truth. A raven will laugh.

"You shall start the second with blood. And as it started it will finish, but you will also have a glimmer of hope for the future, even though the past lies tainted.

"The third will see you tested almost till you break. You do break; but he will pick up the pieces. You will suffer than more than you will ever again. You will grow up in days.

"In the third you shall be too old. You see the underside of the tapestry. You will know it starts from meeting someone you'd never thought you'd meet. You'll then meet another like that too. He who loves you most can't stop loving you, wanting you. You will be drugged, used and underestimated. You shall end it with a promise, an essay and a scarf. Remember; Zmey is watching now, he has been watching and he will watch."

"What does that mean?" She asked, interrupting for the first time.

"You shall know when the time comes. The fifth will change everything. Enemies will become friends. You shall be shunned, misunderstood and taken. Someone will be killed. You will have no one there. It will end with two people ready to do anything for you.

"You will not notice the sixth one start. You will run, laughing and crying. Someone close to you will be there all the way. You will meet new people and met up with friends. You will have your hardest adventure yet. You will die then. You will think the words that you have most trouble with as your last thought. You will last see the two people you love most safe. Everything until then is getting you ready for that moment, and then when you start your next life."

She smiled. "Do you want a go?" She asked the other girl. She nodded.

But mean while; the boy walked into the other tent.

The same happened to him. As he was sitting and the woman was reading a wash of anxiety washed over him: _what will be future be?_

"You, my child have far to go. You will travel to the iron gates and back again, only to return there. You will meet a girl, the other side of the iron gates. She will be as beautiful as she is strong. You will know her the first time you see her. She'll be daring yet calculating. Young, yet old. She'll consume you, body and soul. She'll make you pray for the both of you, yet she is an angel to you. She'll be as protective about those she loves as she is reckless about her own life. She will be like a sun in a world of candles.

"There will be six points in your life that will be all time lows for you.

"The first will be lying to her about your feelings, telling her you have none and she's just another person.

"Second will be seeing her so scared, so afraid that she may never recover, may never be able to look at anything again.

"Third will be having her for a spilt second.

"Fourthly you will hurt her more than you could ever think possible.

"The fifth thing will be realising that you've caused her all that pain. And seeing her with someone else who helped her after that.

"The sixth, and worst, will be loosing her. Not once but twice. She'll admit to loving someone else, then she'll through herself in front of bullets."

He nodded, being respectful, but not completely believing it.

He started to leave the tent.

At the same time, the two girls did too. But the physics saw something, at the same time, connecting those two points in the moment in time.

"Wait!" They said in unison, though no one heard them together. "I see something else.

The one with the boy said, "Every rose has its thorns. Remember that."

The girls on said, "Every cowboy sings a sad, sad song."

"Every night has its dawn." They said together. The boy nodded and walked out. The girls stood there a little while trying to work out what it meant and who it was meant for, until a voice called out their names, 'Lissa! Rose!' and they disappeared too.

The psychic's smiled and the boy and girl woke up. They were both awoke to someone sleeping next to them. The girl saw a man, resting his head on her satin pillow. Their legs entwined. Their arms clasped together, needing each other even in unconsciousness.

The man saw the woman he loved lying next to him. She had the arms that he remembered caressing, the lips that he remembered kissing. They were embracing, not bearing to let each other go for half a second.

They were lying next to each other. He smiled, a full smile that showed all his perfect teeth. He traced the line of her chin, sending tingles across the skin where he touched it. They didn't need to tell the other what they'd dreamt of; it was as they'd shared the dream. She smiled too.

"I'd never had much faith in psychics." Rose laughed. Her eyes and aura shining. "Especially when she thought I'd fall in love with a cowboy." She giggled.

He looked mock offended, "I'm not a cowboy!" He exclaimed.

She started covering his face in gentle kisses. "You're only a wanabe." She said quickly trying to escape while she could.

"Get back here!" He growled playfully, pulling her back down to him.

As they kissed, some else was seeing this, even though it was not though his eye's. Or rather he could see their auras.

Adrian Ivashkov was sitting on the edge of his face, head buried in his hands.


End file.
